Academia of Magic
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Wizards don't start as amazing mages right off the bat. Someone has to teach them the trade. Jaden Yuki, an up and coming Celestial Wizard from Fairy Tail, has enrolled at the Academia of Magic to show the world what people with his magic can do. Follow as he makes friends, rivals, and even enemies.
1. Chapter 1: The Next Wizard Saint

_**Another new story! I saw one like this recently and decided to write one myself.**_

_**Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Fairy Tail. She just owns the idea and any OC's she makes up.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter One: The Next Wizard Saint

_In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore._

_A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic._

_Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a normal part of everyday life._

_For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice._

_These are the wizards._

_Banded together into magical guilds, they client their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, including the ever-famous Fairy Tail._

_However, the wizards of these guilds did not become famous overnight. It took hard work and training to get where they are._

_Many went to the different magic schools across the country to better master their craft._

_There is one such magic school that is considered to be the best in Fiore. Located on an island just a few miles off the coast, it will no doubt continue to nurture the wizards of tomorrow well into the future._

_It is known as the Academia of Magic._

(_Magnolia Town, The Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar_)

Welcome to Magnolia Town, home of some of the most famous wizards in Fiore.

Seto Kaiba, a master Requip wizard and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Joey Wheeler, a Beast Soul Take-Over wizard who was just as strong as the creatures he slew.

And, of course, the Ace of Fairy Tail himself; Yugi Muto.

Speaking of Fairy Tail, this was also the town where you could find the famous guild. A few of its members even lived in town.

One young member was in his apartment right now getting a late start on the day.

He had short, almost puffy brown hair with a light brown patch on top and brown eyes. On the back of his right hand was a dark red Fairy Tail emblem, signifying his membership to the guild.

His outfit consisted of a loose black top under a red leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black and white trainers. He also had on a brown, leather belt with a pouch on it, something he wore with every outfit.

His name was Jaden Yuki, and he was currently in a race with the clock as he scurried about his apartment getting ready.

Today, the Academia of Magic was holding its entrance exams for the incoming students. Jaden was going to try out for the school so that he could become a better wizard.

The only problem was that he was running late.

He had been up late for a send-off party for a friend, who was also his partner. He was going to a school back in his home country, so he wanted to say goodbye.

Now, he was in a bit of a rush to make sure he got to the exams on time.

"All right! I've got my keys, I've got my bag, and I've got about two minutes to get to the Academia entrance exams before they start! Good thing since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention hall for being late." Jaden joked as he continued to grab what he needed.

Once he was done, he left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

As he ran out of his building, he almost collided with a familiar figure with tri-colored spiky hair standing by the water.

"Heads up!" Jaden tried to stop, but he was going too fast and ended up running into the figure anyway, falling to the ground on impact. "Sorry!"

"Running a little late, Jaden?" The person asked with humor in his voice.

Jaden looked up to see that the person he had run into was the Ace of Fairy Tail himself, and the grandson of the current guild master.

"Yugi!"

The ace was wearing blue jeans, a black tank top, a neck belt, wrist guards, and two belts. His hair was black with purple tips and gold bangs with sharp facial features and purple eyes.

"You could say that. I overslept from the party last night, so I'm running behind." Jaden explained.

Yugi smiled sympathetically, offering his hand. "You don't say."

Accepting the gesture, the brunette was soon back on his feet. "Thanks."

"Good luck," The older man said as he turned to go.

"Thank you, Yugi! I'll make Fairy Tail proud!" Jaden promised, bowing in respect.

Yugi stopped, gave the young wizard his signature thumbs-up, and walked away.

Smiling, the young wizard turned to the sky, knowing he had to get moving. "I would probably get their faster if I fly…"

Reaching for the keyring he wore on his belt, he pulled off one of the keys and spoke the summoning spell. "Open, Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!"

Before Jaden appeared a magic circle, casting a bright light around him.

Once it cleared, a large Golden Eagle was standing in front of him. It was the size of a magic mobile, maybe bigger.

The bird spirit cawed a greeting to his master, nipping at his hair in a friendly gesture.

"Hi, Aquila. We gotta fly to the next town over." The Celestial Wizard explained, climbing onto the spirit's back.

The eagle spirit nodded before flapping his wings a few times to get lift-off. A minute later, they were in the sky.

Neither spirit or master noticed that Yugi had hung back to watch the two.

He smiled as the boy and eagle soared. "You should be proud of him, Koyo. He's grown into an amazing wizard."

(_Kaiba Arena, Dahlia City, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar_)

The arena was filled with wizards of all magic types and backgrounds. Some were already students, while others were eager applicants ready to get into the academy.

The ones who were already students wore the school uniform.

The boys' uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, a red tie, and a blue blazer.

The girl's outfit was similar, only with a black skirt, a red blazer, and a black ribbon tie.

Some had personal touches to the uniform, like a different shirt, going tieless, tights versus socks, etc.

_"Once again, all Academia applicants who have passed their entrance exams, please proceed to registration. For those who haven't, better luck next year."_ A slightly monotone voice over the PA system instructed.

_'Yes, and have fun at magic community college.'_ Thought a snide individual sitting in the teachers' area.

This person had a long blond ponytail, beady little eyes, and pale skin. Even sitting down, he was a tall and skinny individual. While the text says male, that was debated because he was wearing purple lipstick, and his teacher's uniform had pink ruffles for decoration.

His name was Dr. Crowler, Vice-Chancellor of the Academia of Magic.

He was not a nice person to put it lightly.

Back to the exams, the test was relatively simple. It involved using an MPF, a Magic Power Finder, that was given to the school by the Rune Knights.

To pass the test, you had to score above or equal to your proctor's score. Quick and easy.

On one field, a proctor fired a blast of Light Magic at the MPF, bringing up a score of about 200.

Across from him was a kid with light blue hair and silver eyes with glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and green sneakers.

_'Oh man, I can barely concentrate with all these academy kids staring at me, judging me. Oh, what I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them!'_ He thought, looking up nervously at the students watching the tests.

_"Last call for all Academia participants."_

Meanwhile, outside at the entrance, a man in a dark suit with sunglasses and two girls wearing the female uniforms were waiting for any last-minute applicants.

After a few minutes, the man looked at his watch and made a decision.

"Well, ladies, that's it. Mark all the no shows, no shows." He said, and the girls started packing up.

"Hold on a minute!" A voice called out.

Surprised, the trio looked around before realizing it came from the sky.

They looked up just in time to see a brunette on a giant eagle swoop down and land a few feet away from them. The downwind from its beating wings almost tore the papers out of their hands.

"You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you." He said as he climbed off of Aquila.

Coming out of his shock, the man in the suit held up his clipboard. "Name again."

"Jaden Yuki, from Magnolia Town."

"Caster or Holder?"

"Holder."

"Type?"

"Celestial Spirit Magic."

The man was taken back a little at the answer. "Really? This is the first time we've had a Celestial Wizard come here."

"What do you think of that, Aquila?" Jaden smiled at his spirit. "We haven't even taken the test yet, and already we've made history."

The eagle squawked a response that only his wizard could understand. He then said something else and vanished into golden sparkles.

"Thanks, Aquila."

While spirit and master talked, one of the girls caught sight of Jaden's guild mark. "Hey, that's a Fairy Tail emblem!"

The brunette grinned as he proudly held up his hand for them to see. "That's right, I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail!"

This gave the trio another surprise. One of the teachers at the academy was an S-Class wizard from the same guild.

Wonder if they knew each other?

The man cleared his throat before speaking again. "Anyway, if you would fill out this paperwork, we can let you in for your exam."

Back inside, the blue-haired kid from earlier had finished his test. Still exhausted, he looked down at the field as other applicants finished their exams.

As he watched, he felt a presence come up beside him. He looked over and came face to face with Jaden, who was now engrossed in the fields below.

"Wow, there are some pretty good scores." He said, sizing up the competition.

An exam that caught his eye was one with a boy and a proctor.

The teen looked about his age and was taller than him by a good few inches. He had slicked-back black hair and gray eyes. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt under a blue sleeveless hoodie, dark gray pants, and white tennis shoes with a gold bracelet on his left wrist.

The proctor was using basic Staff Magic with Magic Bullets and had already attacked the device, coming up with a score of 180.

"All right, new guy," He called to the boy. "Multiple choice; you have a score of 180 to beat. Do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced, revealing a British accent. He then started using his finger to make strange letters appear before him.

"Rune Magic?!" The proctor asked, surprised.

"Exactly." The kid said with a slight smile, knowing he had won.

Once the runes were done, he launched them at the MPF. When they made contact, the device seemed to spark for a minute before spitting out a score of 250.

"Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the academy." The proctor said.

"Thank you, oh, wise proctor." The teen said dryly as he bowed.

Up in the stands, three boys wearing the Academia school uniforms were watching the other exams.

The one on the left with blue hair and glasses was Taiyou Maki, and the one on the right with short, spiky, brown hair was Raizou Goki. Both were the faithful lackeys to the boy with spiky black hair in the middle, Chazz Princeton.

"Wow, that guy is pretty good, don't you think, Chazz?" Taiyou said with a Southern accent.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz-kid were true, huh, Chazz? Huh?" Raizou added in a thick voice.

"He's a punk!" Chazz responded, unimpressed. "We studied magic under master wizards for the past three years, we're ready for the academy! These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Meanwhile, Jaden was talking with the other teen-wizard like they knew each other for years. "Wow, that last guy really tore it up."

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants."

"Wow. I just barely passed!"

It wasn't from lack of trying, Jaden just hadn't found the time to study between going on job requests for the guild.

"Yeah, me, too. My name's Syrus, by the way. Nice to meet you." Syrus introduced himself before looking somewhat depressed. "I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I got through my test."

"So, you're in!" Jaden exclaimed, patting the other on the back. "Congratulations! I'll be in, too, as soon as I take my test."

"Wait, you haven't taken your exam yet?" Syrus asked, surprised.

"No," Jaden replied, wondering what was wrong.

"Then you might have a problem. I think this was supposed to be the last one!" Syrus explained, causing Jaden to face plant on the rail.

At the booth where the faculty was sitting, everyone was talking about the new students as they packed up.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes, indeedy."

Crowler just sat there, not paying attention to the other teacher's talk. He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," The man from out front up to the doctor. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" Crowler asked with a slight scowl.

"Oh, sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here, Missis… "

"I have a Ph.D. in magic, I've earned the title 'Doctor,' thank you!" Crowler interrupted before looking away. "Now, tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Oh, come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more!"

"Yes, let's give this wizard his shot!"

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler snapped, startling everyone in the booth. "I've no time for slackers!"

Before he could rant any further, a female teacher with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing the female teacher's uniform walked over. It couldn't be seen under her hair and clothes, but her dark purple Fairy Tail mark was on the nape of her neck.

Her name was Midori Hibiki. She looked after the freshmen students and was a member of Fairy Tail. She was one of their S-Class wizards, only rivaled by her brother, Koyo.

"Crowler, what's going on?" She asked sternly.

"Oh, Ms. Hibiki, how nice of you to join us," Crowler said, putting on a pleasant tone, though he didn't like her.

Midori wasn't fooled, but she had more pressing matters than that. "Just checking to make sure everything is running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of the incident last year."

Crowler started to become a bit nervous when she mentioned that, especially when she glared at him pointedly.

"When you cut a third of the applicants for some ridiculous reason! What was it? Calling you 'mister' or 'misses'?" Knowing time was of the essence, she just sighed and put that matter aside. "Just make sure this student gets a fair chance, and these are direct orders from the Chancellor." She then walked away, toward another seat.

"Yes, of course. Little snitch!" Crowler muttered, scowling. _'Don't she and Sheppard realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But Sheppard's the boss. And if he wants to give this scrim shaker a test… fine.'_

Making a decision, he got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back."

But before he could leave, one of the teachers spoke up. "But who's going to be the boy's test proctor?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Oh, leave that to me."

Back with Jaden and Syrus, Bastion had just come back from his exam. He sat down in the row in front of them, resting his magic.

"Good work out there, Bastion," The FT wizard said, leaning on the rail. "I've never seen a person use runes like that before."

Bastion turned to see the person speaking to him. "Thank you." He replied humbly.

"From the looks of it, you just might be one of the more powerful wizards here."

"Huh?"

His comment confused Bastion and Syrus, but before either could ask what he meant, an announcement sounded over the PA.

_"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four."_

"Magic time!" Jaden exclaimed, getting ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys!"

"Hey, wait," Bastion stopped him. "If I'm one of the stronger wizards, who's the strongest?"

Jaden smiled confidently, pointing at himself. "Yours truly! I'd be an S-Class wizard if I had the chance to take the exam!" He then continued down the stairs with a confident stride.

As he left, Bastion caught sight of both Jaden's guild mark and his Celestial keys. He gasped quietly but didn't say anything more, he just watched the other leave.

"Wow. He's so sure of himself!" Syrus said. "I wonder if he's really that good."

"He's going to need to be," Bastion responded, looking at the exam field in question. "Look who's testing him."

Dr. Crowler was already down on the field while two attendees got an MPF set up.

Meanwhile, Midori was off to the side, watching the exam from the shadows of the arena.

Seconds later, Jaden appeared across from the Vice-Chancellor via teleportation runes.

"All right! Test time!" Crowler said, looking at the young wizard confidently. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden turned, focusing his attention on his opponent. "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at the Academia." Crowler introduced himself, pride dripping from his voice.

"So, you're a teacher?" Jaden asked, looking for confirmation. "For a second I thought you were the school mascot."

Crowler sweatdropped at the comment.

Midori put a hand to her mouth to smother her laughter, knowing Jaden would tell you what he thought and not care what people think.

"Hey, you know, now that he mentions it…" Taiyou trailed off.

"This kid's got some lip, huh, Chazz?" Raizou said.

Chazz scowled but didn't say anything. He didn't like what that kid was saying down there.

"Well! I'm ready!" Jaden said, getting back on topic. "Let's go! Show me your magic!"

"Yes, very good. Don't tell me what to do." Dr. Crowler muttered dismissively. _'After all, since I'm using my own magic rather than one of those basic ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail this insolent little brat and send him home in no time!'_

He grinned as he summoned his magic. "All right, I'll start if you don't mind."

Jaden almost took a step back, having not expected the amount of power that he felt. Despite his magic not being the most powerful, he had a sharp magic sensor ability.

"Take-Over! Machina Soul!" Crowler declared as a light engulfed him.

As it faded away, the professor was now wearing a red and white armored battle suit with a black headpiece.

The audience was amazed by the display of power, but Syrus was confused. "Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on?"

"The magic Dr. Crowler just activated is called Take-Over Magic," Bastion explained as he observed the exam. "It allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater. In Dr. Crowler's case, he can take over the abilities of any magic weapon or machinery he chooses."

"Oh!"

While they were watching, the rich-kid wannabe-wizards realized something was up.

"Magic that strong couldn't be any of the test magics, Crowler must be using his own!" Taiyou deduced.

"Then this is over," Raizou declared. "No applicant can beat the magic of an expert like Dr. Crowler!"

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't you think, Chazz?"

"Yeah. What do you think, Chazz?"

Chazz smirked maliciously. "I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second-rate wizards who apply to this school the same way."

Up in the stands above the boys, another group of individuals was watching the exams.

The duo consisted of a girl with sandy blond hair that reached her upper-back with grayish-brown eyes and wearing the standard girls' uniform. Her name was Alex Rhodes, an incoming freshman.

Standing next to her was a taller boy with blue hair that reached his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the boys' uniform, but with a black shirt in place of the usual white dress shirt. His name was Zane Truesdale, a third-year student and the top student at the Academia of Magic.

"What an elitist snob," Alexis muttered disapprovingly. "Bullying some amateur with his very best spells?"

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up, causing the other to look at him. "I just hope we get to see how strong that Take-Over Magic of Crowler's is."

Meanwhile, Midori was not happy with what she was seeing, giving an exasperated sigh. _'Why am I not surprised that Crowler's using his own magic? But I can't do anything to stop the test now that it's started. Besides…'_

She looked back at Jaden, her brother's apprentice, with a small smile. She felt just as much pride as if he was her student.

_'I think Jaden's enjoying the prospect of going all out. He's so much like Koyo, always looking for a strong opponent and enjoying every minute of it, no matter what direction the fight takes. Either way, good luck, Jaden!'_

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to the other side.

"You bet!" Jaden answered, excitement in his voice. "Bring it on!"

Crowler regarded this negatively. "Very well."

He started charging up a blast of light his hand. "Machina Blast!"

He unleashed the attack on the MPF device, nearly blinding some of the audience with its light. The force from the blast almost sent Jaden flying back if he hadn't braced himself.

When it blew over, the MPF registered a score of 784.

"Oh, wow! That's the highest score yet!" Alexis gasped.

Even Zane's eyes widened a bit. "Now, let's see how the kid handles this."

Midori remained stoic, but the look in her eyes said she wasn't worried. She knew Jaden well, he could handle this and blow Crowler out of the water.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too shaken up of my score," Crowler said sarcastically toward Jaden.

The Celestial Wizard just smirked in response. "Not at all! I know the perfect spell to one-up you with!"

His statement shocked many people, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's brave or he's not!"

"He's staring down that score like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said, incredulously. "I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all. Huh, Alexis?"

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane," Alexis reprimanded, getting tired of his attitude. "At least the kid's showing some backbone. Besides, I overheard the people at the desk mention he was already in a guild. He may be more experienced than you think."

"Even so, there won't be much left of it to show after this." Zane retorted.

Jaden reached for his key ring and selected a gold key with a lion's motif. He held it up and spoke the incantation needed. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

In a flash, a young man with orange hair like a lion's mane in a suit and sunglasses appeared. "You summoned, boss?"

"Whoa, that's a Celestial Spirit?" Syrus asked, amazed.

"Indeed," Bastion nodded, remembering what he knew about Celestial Spirit Magic. "The one Jaden just summoned was Leo the Lion, who represents the lion constellation. He's a strong spirit in his own right, but I'm not sure how much of a dent he'll make in that score."

"And now, Star Armor!" Jaden continued, holding the key over his head before pointing it at his heart, a glow starting to form around him. "Leo Form!"

As the shine faded, his clothes transformed into a new outfit.

It was all black, consisting of jeans, boots, a tank top and vest, and a pair of shades similar to Leo's. Finally, on his right hand was an ornate silver ring with a blue gemstone.

"So, teach, what do you think?!" Jaden asked, with a smirk.

Dr. Crowler just gave an unimpressed look. "And just what exactly was that supposed to accomplish?"

"Easy. Star Armor is a lot like a Requip. I can incorporate the power of the chosen spirit into my body and use their magic directly."

The information took Crowler by surprise. Some of the audience members were also stunned that Crowler didn't know this.

"How about that," Alexis stated, sarcastically. "A technique the good doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued in a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well, that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight smile.

Midori smiled, impressed that Jaden had mastered an advanced spell at such a young age. Koyo was almost twenty by the time he learned that technique.

"Fine, fine, I guess you managed to pull off a good trick." Crowler taunted.

"Now, what was that crack?!" Jaden snapped, positive he was being insulted.

"Oh, nothing," Crowler replied, a response that only added fuel to the fire.

Midori rolled her eyes. She knew there were wizards out there who looked down on holder wizards in general, much less Celestial Wizards, thinking they were weak for having to rely on an item to use their magic. She had always had a sneaking suspicion that Crowler was one of those people, and now she knew for sure.

Jaden was more than annoyed with this guy by this point. Insulting his magic was the same as insulting his teacher or his guild, no one did that and got away with it.

"Easy, Jaden," Leo calmed his wizard, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth the drama."

Jay sighed, smiling at his spirit. "Thanks, Leo."

The lion spirit returned the smile. "Let's make him eat his words."

"Right."

Spirit and wizard moved to stand back to back. Their left and right hands clasped together while they raised the hand that held their rings, pointing them at the MPF.

"Oh, Regulus!" They both called as they glowed with the light of the sun. "Lend us your strength!"

Crowler at first wasn't worried, but then he felt the magic building around the duo. It was far more powerful than he thought it would be.

Meanwhile, Midori smiled at the sight. _'Spirit and wizard, working as one.'_

The other interested parties in the stands watched with bated breath for what was coming. This next attack decided everything.

"Regulus Impact!"

Light shot out from both rings, transforming into lion heads as they flew at the MPF. An explosion followed, blocking the sight of the device from view.

When the light finally cleared, a score was visible.

1094.

"No way…" Crowler breathed, shocked by the score.

"All right!" Jaden cheered, sharing a high-five with Leo before turning back to Crowler. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh, teach?!"

A lot of people were stunned by how tough Jaden was. He had beaten a teacher who was using his real magic.

Crowler was particularly dumbfounded by the whole thing. He was defeated by, in his eyes, an amateur who was also late.

"Impossible!" He seethed. "There's no way this delinquent could beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz and his flunkies were just as shocked.

"It must be dumb luck," Chazz muttered through clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky."

Alexis, on the other hand, was smiling at Jaden's win. "That kid's got a future here! Wow!"

Zane just huffed and walked away, not saying anything.

However, something was bothering him. The spirit Jaden summoned was a zodiac spirit, and last he heard, all but two of the gold keys were under the ownership of Koyo Hibiki, a famous Fairy Tail wizard.

One of those keys was Leo, so how did Jaden get it?

Meanwhile, Syrus was cheering for Jaden, amazed at his new friend's strength. "All right! Yeah, Jaden!"

_'Nice,'_ Bastion thought as he watched Jaden wave to the crowd. _'I could use a little competition.'_

He then glanced at a pouch on his hip. _'And maybe I found a good home for these five…'_

After waving a bit longer, Jaden looked back at his spirit friend. "Thanks, Leo. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'll always have your back, Jay," Leo smiled at his friend. "Call on me anytime."

With that, the spirit dissolved in a wash of light, returning to the spirit world. Jaden's outfit had a similar treatment before turning back into the clothes he had on earlier.

Looking over at one of the entranceways, Jaden saw Midori watching his exam. She gave him a discreet smile before leaving.

He smiled as she turned to go. _'See you back at the guild, Midori.'_

_**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Write more soon and a belated Happy Easter and Earth Day!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academia

_**Sorry, it's taking me so long to update, if it's not writer's block, it's distractions.**_

_**To answer KingJGamer's question, I'd describe this story as the world of Fairy Tail with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The cast of Fairy Tail is not involved here.**_

_**On a side note to all viewers, please don't ask about updates. They'll happen when they'll happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Fairy Tail. She just owns the idea and any OC's she makes up.**_

_**Now, on with the stories.**_

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Academia of Magic

Sunlight and the gentle breeze of a new morning were coming in through Jaden's bedroom window. For once, he was up on time, stretching with a smile on his face before making final preparations to leave.

It had been a couple of months since the entrance exams and he was now an official in-coming freshman to the Academia of Magic.

Going about his morning routine, Jaden took a morning shower, got dressed, and had some breakfast before making sure he had all his things packed for the Academia. There were a few things he had to leave out before today, like his toothbrush and such, but it would be fairly quick to gather them up.

He was going to be gone a while, but the landlady had said she would keep the place in shape for him while he was at school.

Once he got done with packing, he took one last look around the apartment, knowing he wouldn't be seeing it for a while. Grabbing his things, he left out the door, locking it behind him.

When he got down to the street, some boaters he'd see passing by his building before called over to him. "Hey, Jaden, heading to a job?"

"No, school! I got accepted into the magic academy!" Jaden called back.

"Guess we won't be seeing you around for a while!"

"I'll be back in the summer!" As the sailors pulled away, Jaden turned to see Midori and a young man with brown hair and glasses coming up to them. "Midori! Koyo!"

"Good morning, Jaden." Koyo smiled, hugging his student.

"Since we were on the same trip, I figured I'd come get you." Midori smiled. "Want to go get some breakfast at the guildhall?"

"Okay!" Jaden nodded, not caring that he had just eaten.

A quick walk down the lane and they were at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

It looked like a castle with a cafe area out front. It was just as big on the inside, like a large lunchroom with a bar. Aside from someone at the bar, there was almost no one there since it was still pretty early.

The trio grabbed a table near the door and ordered some breakfast. When they were done, Midori went and brought around an animal-brawn wagon*.

Once Jaden and Midori had loaded their luggage in the back, they said their final goodbyes to Koyo. "See you this summer, Koyo."

"Go get 'em, Jay!" Koyo hugged his apprentice one last time. "Remember, have fun."

"I will." Jaden nodded.

Brother and sister shared one final hug before climbing into the driver's seat of the wagon, with Midori taking the reins. A quick flick and they were on their way.

Koyo leaned against the door, watching with a smile his now-former student spread his wings.

(_Later_)

It took about an hour, but the Fairy Tail wizards arrived in Hargeon.

When they got to the docks, they unloaded their luggage and went their separate ways, Midori to the teachers and Jaden to the incoming students. The new students were each given a box that contained their uniform and a cabin number where they would stay until they docked.

Jaden and Syrus were in the same cabin. After the new friends stowed away their gear, they headed up on deck to hang out.

Soon, the ship shoved off and they were on their way. Jaden dozed against the rail with his Canis Minor spirit next to him while Syrus watched the ocean go by.

A few hours later, an announcement came on over the intercom of the ship. _"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. If you look straight ahead of us, you'll see your new home away from home."_

Most of the students did just that and got a good look at the island. It was mainly green due to all the forest areas, and there was even a dormant volcano.

But the main attraction was the main building near the center of the island. It was silver, with four gold spires surrounding it. Looking closely, you could see three roofs, blue, yellow, and red, in that order, coming off the main building.

_"Quite a sight isn't it. Okay, please make sure you have all your luggage and prepare to disembark. Next stop, Academia Island!"_

(_Sometime later_)

Jaden soon found himself in a large classroom, like the kind you would find at a university. The principal always made a start of the year speech for the new students.

Before he got there, he had to change into his school uniform. Jaden customized his uniform so that the tie was loose and the blazer was open with a pair of red and white sneakers. Syrus and Bastion kept theirs as they came.

At first, he thought all the uniforms were the same until he noticed the patches on the blazers. They were either a blue dragon, a yellow griffin, or a red fairy.

Everyone was instructed to stand according to their patch. So, he and Syrus were standing with the other kids who had fairy patches, while Bastion stood with the griffins.

Seconds later, a man in his mid to late forties appeared on a giant lacrima screen in front of them. He was bald with a goatee and wore a dark red blazer over a shirt and tie.

_"Good morning and welcome, my students,"_ He said in a pleasant tone. _"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at the Academia of Magic, and you are the best and brightest mages in the world. Now, please get yourselves settled into your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked, of course."_

The students then walked out of the main building and either headed off toward their dorm room assignments or hung around the courtyard.

Jaden and Syrus were sitting near one of the stone decorations, looking through a special communication lacrima they gave to all the students. It held their student ID, student handbook, duel credits from wins in magic duels that could be used to buy things at the school store instead of Jewel, grades, a map of the island, and it could even make calls and videos.

"Well, Sy, it looks like we're in the Fairy Red dorm," Jaden said.

"Looks like it," Syrus replied.

As they talked, Bastion walked up to them.

"Hey, Bastion! What's your dorm?" The brunette asked the Rune Mage.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over his patch. "Well now, let's see here, a yellow patch with a griffin on it. I'd guess I'm in Griffin Yellow."

"Ok, Einstein, don't get smart with me!" Jaden responded, giving his new friend a playful glare.

Bastion laughed at the Fairy's antics. "My apologies."

Jaden's Canis Minor, known as a Nicora, was still out. It was a small creature that stood on its back legs and looked like a dog someone made in the snow. He was all brown with a green cone for a nose.

He looked between his master and the newcomer, making a questioning sound that caught Bastion's attention.

"Oh, a Little Dog spirit."

"That's Kuriboh, he's one of the first spirits I got after becoming an official mage." Jaden introduced the little spirit.

Kuriboh then started dancing around and speaking in his own language, but Jaden was able to understand him. "You think so, Kuriboh?"

"You know what he's saying?" Syrus asked, looking at the small spirit.

"Not all spirits talk like you and I do, you learn to understand those spirits as you work with them," Jaden explained.

"Oh," The shorter mage nodded, understanding. "So, what did he say?"

The brunette smiled at the other boys. "He said that he thinks we're all gonna be good friends."

Bastion returned the smile. "I certainly hope so."

Getting up to stretch, Jaden decided it was time to go. "Anyway, guess we'll be seeing you 'round the dorms."

"I doubt that," Bastion pointed towards the other end of the island. "Your dorm's over there."

"In that case, we'll see you in class."

(_Fairy Dorm_)

The two newly made Fairy Reds headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found the dorm building.

But the place hardly seemed like a dorm. It was more like an old motel with two floors and peeling paint.

"This isn't a dorm. It's an outhouse with a deck!" Syrus complained.

But Jaden loved it, leaning against the railing to look at the ocean. "No way! Check out this view! This place is great!"

He then moved over to one of the doors. "This one's ours, Sy."

The room had a long, two-seater desk along the left wall. There was a window right across the room from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. Finally, there was a small stove and sink for cooking in the corner.

"It's pretty small." Syrus pointed out.

"I don't mind it," Jaden shrugged. "It's about the size of my bedroom back home. It's a good place to start our first year."

"Well, if you think so…"

"We'll be fine," Jaden assured his new roommate.

Kuriboh walked into the room and hopped up onto the bottom bunk, calling attention from his master.

"You want me to take the bottom bunk?" The little dog nodded. "Well, okay, guess that's my bed then."

"It's fine," Syrus said, not caring which bed he took.

After putting down his luggage, Jaden moved over to the window and opened the curtains. "Let's get some light in here."

"Hey, those were closed for a reason!" Called an angry voice from the top bunk.

"Oh, sorry," Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there," Jaden added.

"Well, can you see me now?!" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair that made him look like a koala.

Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the sight of the other boy, latching onto Jaden. His movement startled Jaden to the point of falling over. Kuriboh was also frightened by the other boy, deciding to go back to the Spirit World.

"Would you stop your screaming?!" The koala-looking boy snapped. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Jaden Yuki!" The Celestial Wizard said as he and Syrus got up.

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new…" Jaden tried to explain himself, but the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "roommates."

"You're new all right, so lemme tell you how things work here." The boy muttered grouchily.

"What things?"

"Like when parents' weekend's gonna be?" Syrus asked.

"Duh, like how the whole patch thing works? That's more important than anything." The older boy began to explain.

"Yeah?" Both freshmen asked.

"Ya got three kinds of students here: Dragon Blue students, Griffin Yellow students, and Fairy Red students. Now, the Blues are the highest-ranked students. Most kids 'cuz of grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second-highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then, there's us, the Red Wonders…"

"The Wonders," Syrus murmured. "That's a cool name."

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far,' maybe," The larger boy continued, ignoring Syrus' comment. "Yeah, sorry, but we're bottom of the barrel here. Magic duds."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few minutes before the sleeping boy remembered to introduce himself. "Oh, I'm Chumley, by the way."

(_A short time later_)

After putting their stuff away, Jaden and Syrus decided to walk around campus.

"Come on, Sy, you can't still be depressed over what happened," Jaden said, trying to get his new friend to cheer up.

"But Chumley said we Reds were the worst." Syrus moaned.

"Syrus, rank doesn't mean anything. I mean, you saw my exam. Back at Fairy Tail, there are a lot of powerful wizards in the guild and not all of them are S-Class wizards. Besides, the year just started, there will be chances to advance."

"I guess you're right." Syrus reasoned, cheering up a bit.

"Now come on, let's go explore the main building before dinner!" Jaden suggested, running ahead to the main building.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called, running after him.

(_Main Building_)

From a ship, the main building was impressive, but up close it was even better.

When they got inside, Jaden's magic sensor picked up on something. "There's some kind of action going on in there."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Jaden said before he started following the magic.

They took many turns down different hallways before they found themselves deep inside the building. Most people would panic about being lost, but not Jaden.

"It's over this way, I'm sure of it," He said, looking around.

"How can you be sure of it? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for magic or something?" Syrus asked.

Jaden grinned. "It's called a magic sensor, Syrus. It doesn't take a specific type of wizard to learn it. Besides, you can almost feel the ethernano vibrating."

The duo soon came upon a large room, realizing it was an arena.

The place was huge with stands all around the walls. There were also rune symbols around the walls, most likely to keep the audience from getting hit by a wayward spell and to fix any damages done in the battle.

"Wow," Jaden breathed. "This reminds me of the arena used for the Grand Magic Games."

"Yeah, no kidding. It looks completely state of the art," Syrus said. "I bet it would be amazing to battle here."

"There's only one way to find out, let's test it." The brunette smiled, feeling competitive.

"Do you think we're allowed?" The shorter boy asked, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Sure we're allowed. We're students here, and this is our campus, right?"

"Wrong! This is the Blue Dragon's campus!"

The boys turned to see two other guys with Dragon patches approach them. They were the same guys who were hanging out with Chazz; Taiyou Maki and Raizou Goki.

"And you Fairy Red rejects aren't welcome here, ya got that?" Raizou pointed behind them.

"Oh, really?" Jaden glared lightly at the two newcomers.

"That's right. Check out the crest."

The duo turned to see a large symbol in the shape of a dragon's head above the entrance to the arena.

"This arena's our turf." Taiyou sneered.

"Sorry. We were just looking around, but we'll leave now, right, Jaden?" Syrus shrank away, looking at the brunette, almost pleadingly.

"No, we don't have to leave. Not so long as…" Jaden turned to the Obelisk snobs with a smirk. "One of you guys agree to fight me. I'll be a guest wizard."

The blue-haired student looked at Jaden for a moment before he realized something. "Hey, you're that kid!"

Before anyone could say anything, the brown-haired snob turned to someone up in the stands. "Chazz, that Celestial Wizard who beat Dr. Crowler is here! Check it out!"

The boys turned to see another boy in with spiky black hair and cold gray eyes staring down at them, specifically at Jaden. The brunette stared back at the boy for a few moments before waving at him.

"Oh, hey. What's up? My name's Jaden. And… what was his name again?" Jaden asked, making the other boy growl.

"His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the best wizard back when we studied privately, so you make sure and pay the proper respects, got it?" Taiyou snapped.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a Wizard Saint, the strongest wizard on the continent!" Raizou added.

Jaden scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe…"

"Say what?" Raizou asked, confused.

"Maybe he'll be a Wizard Saint, but there are still nine other spots open, and one of them could belong to me," Jaden explained with a grin.

The Dragon boys stared at him before laughing at what they heard. "A Fairy slacker as a Wizard Saint? That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two!" A cold voice ordered. Chazz walked down the ramp a bit to get into their view some more. "Maybe the new kid's right."

"Whaddaya mean there, Chazz?" Taiyou asked, confused.

"He did beat Crowler after all, and that rare Take-Over Magic of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off," Chazz explained. "Besides, didn't you two see the guild mark on his hand?"

Taiyou and Raizou turned and gasped when they finally noticed what Chazz was talking about. "He's from Fairy Tail, and they're known for having strong wizards. Most of the time, anyway…"

"You wanna run that last part by me again?" Jaden glared at the other boy.

Chazz smirked at the reaction. "Did I strike a nerve, little fairy? What I'm saying is, was your win skill, or was it luck? I say we find out right now."

"Bring it!" Jaden responded, ready for a fight.

"This sure is a motley crew." A new voice spoke up.

They all turned to see a girl with blond hair and a Dragon Blue uniform walking up to them.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shrugged, but Chazz knew her. "Hey, Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short match, but an entertaining one for sure."

Alexis just crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm here to remind you about the Dragon Welcome Dinner. You're late."

"Oh, yeah," Chazz mumbled, getting up and motioning for the other two to follow. "Come on, guys."

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis said as she turned toward the group still there. "All of us Dragons aren't like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Fairies."

"It's okay." Jaden shrugged, surprising Alexis with his reaction. "I've run into guys like him before, the trick is not to let them bother you. Besides, I would have won anyway."

"We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence," Syrus commented.

"I'm not overconfident," Jaden argued, pouting slightly.

The other two looked at him for a moment before they both started laughing, leaving the Fairy Tail wizard confused. "What's so funny?"

Alexis then remembered something. "The Fairy Welcome Dinner's about to start, too."

"Oh, right, thank you. We better go, Sy." Jaden said before running down the exit tunnel.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after him.

Just before they left, Jaden stopped and turned back to the female Dragon. "By the way, what was your name again?"

Alexis blinked, surprised, but answered. "Alexis Rhodes. And yours?"

"Jaden Yuki!" He replied. "See ya around!"

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Syrus asked, running after him.

"Jaden," Alexis whispered, testing out the name. She smiled as she watched the two boys run off.

(_Fairy Red Dorm_)

Later that evening, all the welcome dinners had started.

The dinner at the blue dorms was like a fancy ball, with gourmet food, punch bowls, and classical music being played by musicians in the background.

At the Griffin Yellow dorm, the dinner wasn't as glamorous as the blues' dinner, but they still had a great meal with food you would find at a five-star restaurant.

Finally, at the Fairy dorm, the food was basically take-out. It consisted of a small bowl of rice and sardines with sauce.

Naturally, most of the Fairies were complaining.

"This is our big, fancy, welcome dinner?"

"Forget the dinner; look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a fat, brown tabby taking a snooze at the front of the room.

That joke died when a tall skinny man with long black hair in a ponytail and small round glasses came into the dining area. He seemed nice, and at least he didn't look like Crowler. He was soon joined by Midori.

"Hello, children, my name is Professor Banner," He greeted in a pleasant tone, before gesturing to the lady next to him. "And this is Ms. Hibiki."

"Welcome everyone!" She greeted the students.

Jaden was only half listening to what was being said.

While he had said that people like Chazz didn't bother him, that was partially a lie. It always bothered him when someone made fun of his guild.

His comments also reminded him that he was far from home, away from the people he called family, even if Midori was here.

Speaking of, Midori seemed to notice that Jaden was distracted. She watched him until he noticed her, he gave a weak smile to try and reassure her he was fine.

She didn't buy it.

"_**Jaden, are you all right?"**_ She asked him, using her Telepathy.

"_**Yeah, I'm just tired,"**_ Jaden lied. "_**I just want to eat and go to bed."**_

Midori didn't buy this answer either, but she let it go. She knew Jaden and if it was something that really bothered him, he would say something.

(_Later that Night_)

After the dinners were over, Jaden was hanging out in his room with his roommates and Kuriboh.

"I'm stuffed. I'll tell ya; Professor Banner sure can cook. Wow, the last time I ate that good was at the guildhall this morning."

"Yeah, and he seems like a pretty nice guy, as well." Syrus agreed, coming over to where the boys were sitting with a tray of tea mugs.

Chumley was up in his bunk like he was sleeping, but he was awake.

"With ya there, he's good people!" Jaden agreed, taking one of the cups. "Thanks!"

"Hey, Chumley, want some tea?" Sy asked the grouchy boy on the top bunk.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley responded rudely, turning away from them.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea, ya don't have to snap at him!" Jaden scolded.

"That's okay, Jaden. I'm used to it." Syrus said glumly.

"Duh, tea makes you wet the bed!" Chumley argued, then realized what he was implying. "Not that I do… or ever did… I mean, whatever, I'm trying to sleep!"

The boys looked at each other for a moment before Syrus felt Kuriboh tap on his leg. Looking down, he saw that Kuriboh was pointing to the tray in his hands.

"What is it, Kuriboh?"

"He's asking if he can have the other cup of tea." Jaden translated.

"Oh, sure," Syrus agreed, crouching down so that the spirit could take the mug. "Here you go, Kuriboh."

The Canis Minor made a sound like 'thank you,' before taking a seat next to his master.

Chumley had turned over by this point to see what they were talking about, and that's when he saw the Celestial Spirit.

"You're a Celestial Wizard?" He blinked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden nodded, smiling. "Kuriboh is one of my spirits."

"How many Celestial Spirits do you have?" Syrus asked.

"I've honestly lost count," Jaden answered, taking out his key ring.

Moving over to the desk, Jaden started to take the keys off the ring and organized them by type and when it was obtained. His new roommates moved so they could look over his shoulder while he worked.

When he was done, his keys almost took up the whole desk.

"Wow, Jay!" Syrus breathed as he looked over the keys. "You practically have an army with you!"

"I'll say!" Chumley agreed.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of keys," Jaden admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"How come the keys are different colors?" Chumley asked.

"There are several types of spirit keys," Jaden explained, pointing to each group as he did. "First there are the silver keys, which are the ones you can buy in the magic shops. I've had Columba the Dove, Corvus the Crow, Equuleus the Little Horse, Lepus the Hare, Lupus the Wolf, and Vulpecula the Fox since I was little before I even started training under my mentor. When he retired from mage life, he gave Crux the Southern Cross, Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, and Pyxis the Compass. Then there's Kuriboh, my Canis Minor key, which I bought at a magic shop after I became an official wizard. Later, I received Aquila the Eagle and Draco the Dragon as part of a reward I got from a job."

"The gold keys represent the zodiac signs and the constellation Ophiuchus. All of my gold keys were given to me by my master when he retired. I have Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Bull, Cancer the Giant Crab, Virgo the Maiden, Sagittarius the Archer, Leo the Lion, Gemini the Twins, Scorpio the Scorpion, Aries the Ram, and Capricorn the Sea-Goat."

"Third is the copper keys. They don't summon spirits like the others, it's more like they summon items or locations. They represent the Painter's Easel, the Sculptor's Tool, the Altar, the Furnace, the Table Mountain, the Microscope, the Arrow, and The Shield. The only copper key I have is for Ara the Altar, which was also part of the reward that gave me Aquila and Draco."

"Finally, there are the iron keys, which are called the Iron Heroes. They're the children of the Celestial Spirit King. They represent the constellations of Andromeda, Perseus, Hercules, Orion, Indus, Cassiopeia, and Cepheus. My first one is Orion the Hunter, which I've had since the beginning. The other is Andromeda the Chained Princess, who was also from a reward."

"Wow, that's over twenty keys!" Syrus gasped.

Jaden nodded proudly. "Yup! And they're all family to me!"

Before the conversation could go in any other direction, a beeping-ringing sound went off in the room. It was quickly determined that it was Jaden's communication lacrima signaling he had a message.

Checking it, the message turned out to be from Chazz. _"Hey, Fairy slacker, don't think you're off the hook. Tonight at midnight, it's on."_

"I had a feeling Chazz was gonna pull something like this," Jaden muttered, powering down the lacrima. "Still, guess I'll get to fight at that arena after all."

"If that's Chazz you're fighting, all you got is trouble." Chumley pointed out.

The Celestial Wizard smirked. "Well, the same can be said for Chazz."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaden," Syrus said, nervous for his new friend.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a fight, ya gotta step up. There's no choice." Jaden responded, gathering his keys and calling Kuriboh back to the Spirit World. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, I'll need someone to cover for me in case the teachers notice I'm gone."

Syrus wasn't sure about this, but he also didn't want Jaden to go alone. Drawing on the courage he didn't know he had, he took a deep breath and said, "I'll go with you."

Jaden turned to the shorter and smiled. "Thanks, Sy."

Knowing he couldn't talk the Celestial Wizard out of it, Chumley made a decision of his own. "I'll cover for you two until you get back."

"Thanks, Chumley." Jaden nodded, thankful he had found a couple of good friends.

(_Dragon Arena_)

After Jaden and Syrus snuck out of the dorm, it took them about ten minutes to get to the main building. When they reached the arena, they found Chazz and his flunkies already there on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well. He shows." Chazz sneered.

"You better believe it." Jaden walked over to the field.

Once both boys were on the platform, the symbols around the room began to light up. A screen made of light appeared in front of both boys, like the ones used in Archive Magic. Instructions appeared on the screens, telling the wizards to put their lacrimas on the screen so their information could be entered into the battle system and the match could be eligible for battle points.

Once both did that, the system decided who would choose the type of match that would take place. Normally, it was decided by who had the most battle points. However, since both mages had no points to speak of, who made the decision was determined by dorm rank. So, Chazz would be the one to pick the battle format.

"Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact," Chazz said when he saw he was going first.

"We're gonna find out something else, too," Jaden responded. "Like whether or not rank means anything around here."

"Yeah, yeah," Chazz dismissed, looking over the match options.

The system worked similarly to the Grand Magic Games. It could make any kind of competition. It could be something simple, like the MPF test from the entrance exams, or something complicated like a race or a game. It all depended on what the mage wanted.

"All right, slacker," Chazz made his decision. "We'll keep this simple with an all-out battle."

"I'm cool with that," Jaden responded.

After making his choice, the runes around the room responded. A wall of rune characters formed around the circumference of the platform they were standing on. It would serve as a barrier to make sure stray attacks wouldn't get out and hurt the audience.

The rules for battles were pretty straightforward. Don't kill your opponent and the match doesn't end until one of the wizards is defeated, surrenders, or calls off the match. The same rules in place at the Grand Magic Games.

Chazz smirked as he let his magic leak out. "Ready for what's coming, slacker?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He could tell Chazz was strong, not as strong as some of the wizards in his guild but still noteworthy.

His hand subconsciously went to his key pouch, waiting for Chazz to make the first move.

"What is Chazz's magic anyway?" Syrus asked.

"I thought I'd find you guys here."

Syrus turned around to see Alexis walking up to them. "Alexis?"

"Chazz is known for his Fire Magic. The kind he uses is called Rainbow Fire, which lets the user create flames in different colors with different effects," Alexis explained. "The magic also allows the user to control other flames, giving Chazz an advantage over other Fire Magic users."

"Oh, no. I hope Jaden doesn't summon a spirit that uses Fire Magic!" Syrus worried, turning back to his friend.

"Red Fire!" Chazz called, casting a spell.

The Blue Dragon held both hands out in front of him as a red magic circle appeared. From the circle, a surge of red-hot flames flew towards the Fairy wizard.

Thinking fast, Jaden grabbed his key pouch and brought it to his chest. "Star Armor!"

The form he called out wasn't heard by the others, because at the same time Chazz's spell met its mark. The force of the hit caused the spectators to flinch, shielding their faces on reflex against the heat.

"Jaden!" Syrus called to his friend.

"So that was all it took," Chazz scoffed. "Maybe Jaden's win was all luck after all. And maybe fairies aren't as tough as everyone believes."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Everyone looked back at Jaden spot just as the flames parted and dispersed. The Red Fairy was unharmed, surrounded by a force field of water.

The Star Armor he was wearing was reminiscent of a male dancer. He wore a long, dark robe** with a gold zig-zag pattern and trim with a slit up the left side. There was a gold sash wrapped around his waist to keep the robe in place. Jaden's upper body was left bare with gold bands around his wrists and upper arms. He had a gold, blue, and green Egyptian-style collar around his neck, a pair of sandals on his feet, and a dark scarf wrapped around his head. Aquarius' zodiac sign was located between his collarbone.

The field dropped as Jaden released a relieved sigh. "Just in time."

"What the-?!" Chazz gasped, seeing his attack not do anything.

"Jaden! You're okay!" Syrus cried.

"But how were you able to use Water Magic?" Alexis asked.

"This is my Aquarius Star Armor," He explained. "When wearing this armor, I can use her Water _and _Earth Magic. She's one of the strongest spirits I have a contract with."

Chazz growled, angry at the revelation. He knew Jaden could use Star Armor, but he didn't know he had a spirit that could counter his Fire Magic.

"Don't think this is over, slacker! Purple Fare!" Casting another spell, Chazz unleashed a torrent of purple flames this time.

"Water Barrier!" Jaden brought back the force field from before, shielding himself from the attack.

Only this time, something was different. The flames didn't go out when they hit the water. They started to spread over Jaden's barrier, trapping the Celestial Wizard.

"What's up with these flames?!" Jaden gasped.

"Surprise, slacker!" Chazz smirked. "The flames in Purple Flare can't be doused by wind or water!"

"Oh no, Jaden!" Syrus gasped, worried about the other boy.

"This is bad," Alexis said, watching the battle. "If Jaden drops his Water Barrier spell, he'll be hit by the flames. While at the same time, he can't keep it up forever or he'll run out of energy."

"It's just a matter of time slacker, you can't win!" Chazz gloated. "Surrender now and spare yourself the embarrassment!"

Unseen by the flames, Jaden glared at the Dragon for even saying that. '_Not on your life.'_

Focusing on the field around him, Jaden threw his hands out to his sides, like he was pushing something away. The barrier then burst apart, forcing the flames away from the brunette.

"What?!" Chazz gasped.

"Aqua Metria!" Jaden called, moving his right hand in front of him.

Focusing his magic in his hand, the ground started to turn and move like water. In the motion of waves, Jaden began to force the rest of the fire to move.

"What's going on?!" Syrus asked in awe.

"Jaden's trying to turn the battle around in his favor," Alexis explained. "When Jaden dispelled the Water Barrier, he did it in a way that forces the flames away from him. The spell he just cast is called Aqua Metria, which works with either Earth or Water Magic. On land, the caster forces the earth to soften and swell, using it to attack their opponent as if it were undulating water."

"But what's Jaden trying to do with it?"

"He's using the spell in a way that's allowing him to attack using Chazz's spell."

"As the old saying goes, play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" Jaden said before launching his counter-attack.

As described, the ground moved towards Chazz like waves, and these waves had purple flames on them. Chazz yelled in shock, bringing his arms up to shield himself as the attack reached him.

"All right!" Syrus cheered, Jaden giving a peace sign over his shoulder.

"Nice moves, Jaden." Alexis praised.

"More like lucky moves if ya ask me, you Fairy school scum!" Chazz retorted, glaring daggers at Jaden as a magic circle appeared. "You may have turned my flames on me for that attack, but you forget that with my Rainbow Fire, I can take back control."

The purple flames paused and re-shaped themselves as a shield in front of Chazz, protecting him from the rest of the Aqua Metria spell.

"Not bad," Jaden commented, smirking slightly at the maneuver.

"Not bad?" Chazz looked at him before scoffing. "You're something else, slacker, you know that? Acting all confident. But your lousy magic won't get you out of this jam."

Jaden just kept his smirk. '_Chazz couldn't be more wrong.'_

Before either side could make another move, Alexis turned to the entrance, thinking she had heard footsteps. When she realized she was right, she turned back to the group with wide eyes.

"Uh, Guys? We've got company! Campus Security! If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted!"

"What?" Syrus yelped.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, looking at her.

Alexis huffed and pulled out her lacrima. "The rules say no off-hour arena duels! Chazz knows that, but let me guess; he didn't tell you?"

The other Dragon blushed at being found out.

"Come on, let's go!" Taiyou urged his boss, both he and Raizou looking scared at the thought of getting caught.

"Well, well, slacker looks like you lucked out this time," Chazz said, grabbing his lacrima.

"This isn't the end of it," Jaden stated, his clothes turning back into his uniform.

"You're right. It's not." Chazz agreed before leaving the arena.

"Jaden, we gotta get out of here!" Syrus urged his friend.

"Yeah, he's right." Alexis agreed, looking ready to bolt.

"Alright, let's go!" Jaden said, grabbing his lacrima. They turned off the lights on the way out, leaving nothing to tell security that anyone was in there.

After some close calls, they were soon outside the main entrance. It took longer to get out of there than in, due to Security walking around, but they managed to avoid them with Jaden's magic sensor.

"I have to say, Jaden, I'm impressed at how you handled the situation," Alexis commented when they finally got outside.

"I've been on a few covert missions before," Jaden responded.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." Syrus thanked Alexis.

The female Dragon smiled. "Sure. I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"It's okay. Something tells me we're gonna face off again at some point." The brunette Fairy shrugged.

"What makes you think that?"

"Something my guild master said once when I asked him why guild brawls broke out every day," Jaden explained. "We fight because we acknowledge each other's strengths, and when we see ourselves in one another it makes us strive to improve. While neither of us said it outright, that's what happened back there between Chazz and I. And now that I know the kind of magic he uses, I'll know how to train for round two."

Alexis looked at Jaden with surprise. She didn't take the brunette for the philosophical type, but then again, Fairy Tail wizards were known to be full of surprises.

Jaden smiled before he started walking back to the Fairy dorm. "See ya."

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called, running after him.

Alexis watched the boys leave before smiling slightly. _'This is going to be one interesting year.'_

_***I have no clue what that hog-thing is called.**_

_****I don't know if it's called a robe or a toga or kilt, it's basically the lower-half of an Egyptian male tunic only it reaches his ankles.**_

_**And that's chapter two. I hope everyone's staying safe and staying at home.**_

_**Read, review, and stay tuned. Also, a Happy belated Mother's Day to all the wonderful moms out there.**_


End file.
